


Hazed and Confused

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Drinking, Facials, Hazing, Humiliation, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: Jongin and Taemin are the heads of their fraternity, and the new year brings a new batch of freshmen to initiate. This year's recruits are more interesting than they bargain for.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Jongin | Kai/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Everyone, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 183
Collections: SuperM Fest Round One





	Hazed and Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that all hazing in this fic is not sexual, there are no dub-con elements here!
> 
> There's a lot of things happening in this fic but it's just best described as: jongin fucks everyone and there are a lot of three+somes. So I’m sorry for all the ship tags askdjdkh

Jongin leaned against the balcony, watching as the last rays of sunlight slipped away. “Crazy summer is almost over,” he mused quietly, glancing to his side where Taemin stood.

Taemin's lips curved in a hint of a smile, “I know. Another year, and a new batch of freshmen are coming. That’ll be fun.” 

“Wonder what they’ll be like this year,” he agreed. Jongin and Taemin were the heads of Sigma, one of the more exclusive fraternities on campus. Every year during rush, all the other frats knew that Sigma got first pick, seeing as they would only choose a handful of new recruits and Jongin and Taemin’s seniors had long ago fought for their spot.

“Come on, let’s get drunk and decide who we want,” Taemin said with a smile.

—

“Hm, what about him?” Taemin asked, narrowing his eyes a bit as he pointed to the file. They were deep in the middle of their pursuit, student folders laying around haphazardly on the table and the floor. Taemin was friends with one of the students who worked in the records department, and all it took was a bit of flirting before he got copies of what he wanted. 

Jongin tilted his head, observing wide eyes and tanned skin, taking a drink of his beer. “I like him. What’s his name?”

“Mm, Wong Yukhei. He doesn’t have great grades, but at least he’s cute. If we don’t, Baek will want him for sure,” Taemin said with a gentle hum.

Baekhyun was the head of another frat on campus, but Jongin had known him since high school. Although they were technically supposed to be competitive with the Kappa dorm, most of the time they helped each other. Jongin silently agreed, leafing through more files until they’d both decided on a handful of new students they particularly wanted to convince.

Taemin plopped the folders down with a sigh. “Fantastic, this’ll be a good year, don’t you think?”

Jongin smiled a little and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Taemin’s lips. “They usually are,” he said simply.

“Mm,” was all Taemin said before moving to straddle Jongin’s hips, wrapping his arms around his neck. Jongin pulled him close, hands wandering over his back and resting over the caress of his ass. Their lips met gently, and Jongin hummed softly into the kiss before Taemin’s tongue pushed insistently against his lips. A sharp smack caused Taemin to moan a little into the kiss, and Jongin couldn’t help but smile a little, rubbing Taemin’s ass where he’d hit.

“Come on, bedroom is better,” Jongin said and stood, holding onto Taemin’s ass and thighs to support him.

Taemin’s legs wrapped around his waist, “God, you’re impatient,” he teased, but they both knew he was just as bad.

—

Jongin had first met Taemin during rush their own freshman year. Taemin had been so charming and playful, but there was always a hint of something more mischievous underneath his demeanor. People had sometimes joked that the two of them looked alike, and they just shrugged. 

One night they’d been tasked with streaking across the football field during a game, and went back to the frat house laughing so hard that tears ran down their cheeks. When they calmed down, Jongin could only think about how handsome Taemin was, and he wondered if it was narcissistic if people thought they really did look alike. But Taemin seemed to sense something similar, because the next thing he knew he was fucking Taemin against a wall.

It was an easy friendship, or something like that, with neither of them wanting or caring for anything more than occasional sex.

—

“Welcome, recruits. Today is the first day of what may be the rest of your life, or it may be another long list of humiliations you’ll undoubtedly face. It’s up to you,” Taemin announced, a charming smile on his face despite the words. 

Jongin stood with his arms crossed, observing the freshmen. People often thought he was cold, so that was his role, to intimidate. Of course, in reality, Jongin was much gentler than Taemin, but they didn’t need to know that yet. 

A couple of the boys looked nervous, and Jongin partly wanted to reassure them, but this was just part of the ruse. The first part of every year was filled with being rude to the poor new guys, and Jongin was happy for when the facade dropped and he could be nice again.

“Names, freshmen. And tell me your favorite animal,” Taemin said.

Jongin glanced at him, slightly confused. He didn’t remember this. 

Taemin pointed at a short student. He didn’t look afraid, simply staring at them with a cool gaze. “Chittaphon, you can call me Ten. Mouse,” he said.

“Mouse?” Taemin seemed a bit unsure this time, but shrugged.

“Okay. You,” he continued, pointing to a nervous looking student who kept shifting around and glancing between Taemin and Jongin. 

“Oh, uh...yeah...um, Mark, I’m Mark,” he said, with a hint of an awkward sort of smile. “Oh! Uh, I like cats.”

Jongin bit the side of his cheek, trying not to laugh. He didn’t think Mark was trying to be funny, but he was so nervous. He looked like he was half afraid Taemin was going to smack him.

“Okay, Um Mark,” Taemin teased, “stop looking like you’re going to run away. Next.”

“Oh, what’s up, I’m Yukhei, or Lucas. I like dogs,” he said. Jongin knew he was handsome from the file, but he was taller and broader than he expected from him. He wore a smile, not seeming the least bit bothered by the events happening around him.

“Stop smiling so much,” Taemin said.

Lucas licked his lips and tried to keep himself from smiling, but Jongin could see the way his mouth curved up, trying not to.

Cute, was all Jongin could think.

“Next,” Taemin said, shooting a glare at Lucas. 

The last one wasn’t very tall, but he was striking. His eyes were wide, but his expression remained calm. “Taeyong. I like all animals,” he said, voice calm. 

“Pick one or I’ll pick one for you,” Taemin propped his hand on his hip.

“Dogs then,” he shrugged.

“Welcome, freshmen. I want you all to start acting like your favorite animal. Now. Barking, meowing, don’t you dare half-ass it,” Taemin instructed, going to stand beside Jongin, crossing his arms.

“Seriously?” Jongin asked quietly, glancing at Taemin.

“What’s better than a little humiliation? Let’s see how obedient they are,” Taemin was wearing that mischievous smile again.

There was a pause in the recruits, before Lucas broke the tension with a loud howl. Jongin laughed, unable to help himself, as Lucas continued to jump straight into the role. He got down on all fours, and started barking, going up to others and sniffing their butts.

“Fuck, he’s a mess,” Taemin said, but there was a gentleness to his tone.

Mark looked like he wanted to run, but he just stood around awkwardly again, letting out a quiet meow and looking humiliated already. Taeyong dropped to the ground, sticking his tongue out and panting, and Jongin could only think that he looked unfairly sexy that way. Ten simply stared at the others.

Jongin took a moment to compose himself, and went over to him. “I’m not hearing anything, freshman,” he said, tone harsh.

“How many noises do you hear mice make?” he asked, leveling his gaze at Jongin even though he was so much smaller.

Jongin silently agreed, but that wasn’t exactly going to please Taemin. Instead, he pinched his ear. “Squeak, rodent,” he commanded.

“Ow, my earring,” he complained, but Jongin pinched tighter. He winced a little, and finally let out a squeaking noise.

“Good. Keep going. Let the cat chase you,” he said, looking to Mark, who looked petrified as Lucas barked at him.

Ten snorted, but he kept squeaking, and after a quick command from Jongin, Mark ran after him.

He went back to stand by Taemin. “Why do you love chaos so much?” 

“How else will I entertain myself?”

—

Jongin took a drink from the cup in his hand, the taste of bland cheap liquor filling his mouth. It was a rush party, a combination of Sigma and Kappa’s houses that usually meant a lot of chaos, especially now since Baekhyun and Taemin were in charge of it. Jongin mostly just showed up and reveled in the insanity. 

He glanced around, finding their recruits. Lucas was chatting at a crowd of upperclassmen with a lot of wild hand gestures, and Jongin could only snort. He was made for a fraternity. Taeyong, on the other hand, looked like he’d rather be swallowed alive than be standing in the middle of a party, his fingers clutching onto his cup and brows furrowed as he glanced around.

He didn’t see Mark or Ten, and he hummed quietly in consideration. The house was large, but most people simply congregated in the same area. He sighed and shoved off of the wall, threading his way through people to find the rest of his idiots. 

When he made it to the kitchen, he had his answer. Taemin and Baekhyun were standing together - which was never a good sign - and staring at Ten and Mark. “I don’t know, he’s short. That takes him down at least a point,” Taemin said with finality.

Baekhyun pursed his lips. “I’ll try not to take offense to that one. He does have a nice nose.”

“What are you two doing?” Jongin asked, amusement dancing in his tone. 

Mark looked nervous. Ten looked bored. 

“We’re just having a little fun, you know, rating the new recruits and all. So far Mark is at an 8, Ten a 7. Want to join?” Taemin asked with a smile. 

Jongin shook his head, but watched as Mark shifted uncomfortably. “I’ll just make sure they’re behaving,” he said, though really he just wasn’t the type to make the freshmen squirm. That was Taemin’s job, and Baekhyun wasn’t much better.

“Mark looks like he’s going to vomit, we can’t let him stay an 8, can we?” Baekhyun asked, smiling wide as he glanced him up and down.

“What would you give him, Ten?” Taemin asked, lifting a manicured eyebrow.

Ten glanced at Mark and shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe a 4, he’s kind of annoying.”

Baekhyun laughed, slapping Ten on the back. “Ouch.”

Mark looked wounded, but his lips twitched like he was a little bit afraid not to smile.

“Are you pissed?” Jongin suddenly asked, setting his gaze on Mark. He wasn’t quite sure why, but there was something about Mark he liked. He looked so nervous and uncomfortable throughout the few times he’d met him now that he felt bad. Like he was only looking to make friends but was somehow thrust into this strange world of fraternities along the way.

“Oh? Uh, no, it’s okay…” Mark said, laughing softly, a little bit uncomfortable. 

“Be honest with me, freshman,” Jongin said, taking the two steps over to where he stood. “Tell me, do you want him punished?”

Taemin was watching with his hand on his hip, full lips curved into a sly hint of a smile. “I think Jongin’s getting annoyed with you, Ten.”

Ten shrugged, seeming unbothered.

As much as Jongin tried to normally keep out of it, he didn’t like it. “I don’t like your attitude,” he admitted, “You act like you’re better than the rest. Do you think you’re better than Mark?”

Ten’s gaze was cool as he glanced between Jongin and Mark. But he smiled a little, “It’s just a joke. Mark knows.”

Mark’s fingers toyed with the hem of his shirt.

“I have an idea,” Jongin said. Taemin looked confused for a moment, but then Jongin was grabbing Ten by the back of his neck, half leading and half shoving him into the living room. “Everyone,” he announced.

Eyes turned toward them, and he could feel Ten shift a little under his touch. Good, he thought, maybe his ego could handle a blow. “This is Ten, if you haven’t met him. But you won’t be talking to him tonight. He’s going to put himself to good use,” he continued. Some people looked vaguely confused, since Jongin was usually the most relaxed of the heads. “Down on all fours.”

That got a reaction. Ten’s eyes widened, like he was suddenly nervous for the first time what Jongin was going to make him do. “Wait wha-”

“Did I say you could talk?”

Ten’s lips pressed together in a thin line, but he carefully got down onto his knees. 

Jongin pushed at his neck until he lost his balance, hands coming to catch his fall. “Good boy,” he teased, tone playful. “You are going to be everyone’s footstool tonight. Have fun.”

And with that, he walked away. He knew very well that Ten had been expecting something else, something far more sinister. Jongin would never force him to do anything lascivious that way, but he didn’t mind playing with that fear. Maybe it would teach him to be more mindful, because maybe he didn’t know what Jongin would force him to do next. 

The hours passed at the party, and Jongin would occasionally glance at Ten to see how he was doing. Most of the time he would be laying there just as he’d been left, kneeling and someone’s feet resting on his back. Throughout, he noticed that his face would occasionally be red, as though he couldn’t help but blush at the feeling of the humiliation. It made him raise an eyebrow, but he just made sure that nothing was actually wrong before moving onto the rest of the party

—

Over the next days, they had their own little ways of hazing the new recruits. It was part of the fun, and Jongin was personally more of a fan of making everyone do harmless things that would just teach the freshmen the ropes. He was pretty sure that it was Taemin’s favorite part, making up wild ideas and new suggestions for things they should do. And for the most part, Jongin just shrugged and went along with it. 

“Drink, freshman,” Taemin commanded, staring at Mark with cold eyes.

“But...I have class,” Mark said, looking like he’d rather run away than deal with this, but he was too obedient.

Jongin shook his head, sipping at his coffee as he watched the display.

Taemin shrugged, holding out the vodka bottle. “I don’t care. You listen to what I say, freshman. Drink. Or you’re gone,” he said, that pretty Taemin smile coming to his lips.

Jongin knew just as pretty as he was that he was even more deadly. Even he would hardly refuse him if he ever even had the desire to.

Mark licked his lips, almost looking like he was considering his options. “Um...okay,” he said finally, taking the offered bottle.

Taemin looked pleased, and watched him closely. Mark raised the bottle, tipping it back to take a drink. When he began to lower it, however, Taemin’s hand shot out, stopping him from lowering the bottle. “I didn’t say you should stop yet,” he said.

Jongin winced, hoping in the back of his mind that Mark didn’t have anything important he needed to get done that day. Because he knew that look, Taemin wasn’t going to let him off easy.

Mark’s brows furrowed together slightly, but he didn’t fight back, just continued drinking as Taemin wanted. After a moment, he choked a little at the taste, and Taemin held off. He allowed Mark to stop, holding his hand to his mouth as he tried to choke it down, coughing like crazy.

“Should we let him get to class?” Jongin asked.

“Already? This isn’t enough to get him drunk,” Taemin mused, watching Mark cough with amusement still playing on his expression.

“Maybe not for you, Tae, but look at the kid,” he reminded him.

Taemin looked a little bit disappointed, but shrugged, turning on his heel to walk away.

Jongin reached out, patting Mark’s back. “You’re okay. Get to class,” he said, tone gentle. 

Mark looked a little like he wanted to be sick, but he nodded. He coughed a couple more times on his way out the door. Jongin’s suspicions had been right, they found him only an hour later passed out on the lawn. Taemin laughed and took photos of it, but Jongin scooped him up and brought him back to the house to sleep.

—

“Wear this,” Taemin commanded, holding out a white and pink floral dress in his outstretched hand.

Ten looked at him confused for a moment, before it seemed to occur that Taemin was really talking to him. “You want me to wear a dress?” he asked, almost still in disbelief.

Jongin wasn’t really sure why he was so surprised, given the rest of the things they’d been tasked with already. “Are you complaining?” he asked. Even though Ten paid his dues, there was something that still just annoyed him about the freshman.

“No…” Ten sighed, taking the dress.

“Good,” Jongin said and smiled. 

It was harmless enough, but it gave Taemin the little bit of a power trip he so loved. When Ten emerged a few minutes later, Jongin let out a wolf whistle. 

“Look at you, pretty little thing,” he said, amused.

Ten rolled his eyes, “I know I am,” he grumbled.

Jongin couldn’t help but laugh, and Taemin snorted.

—

“Why don’t you two make out?” Taemin suggested, glancing between Taeyong and Lucas.

Taeyong’s large eyes got even wider, looking a little nervous. “W-what?” he asked, voice soft.

They had just gotten together to plan an event when the words left Taemin’s mouth. Jongin shook his head.

“You heard me. Come on, amuse us a little bit,” Taemin continued.

“You don’t have to,” Jongin cut in. He didn’t want them to think they were that kind of frat.

Lucas looked amused, and a little lost. But Jongin was learning that was kind of just his normal expression. “Do you think I’m ugly?” he asked Taeyong.

Taeyong’s lips parted in surprise, “What? Of course not-”

And before he’d finished the thought, Lucas had his hands around Taeyong’s waist, pulling him into his lap. Taeyong let out a squeaking noise, but anything else was silenced when Lucas pulled him into a kiss.

Taemin smiled a little, crossing one leg over the other as he observed the display. “They are quite lovely, aren’t they?”

Jongin glanced at Taemin before his sights settled again on Lucas and Taeyong. Lucas’s hand was wandering down to caress Taeyong’s ass. He could hear a faint sound slip out, he judged it to be likely from Taeyong as he leaned into the kiss, letting Lucas grope on him. He watched as their lips moved together, as Lucas’s tongue swiped over Taeyong’s lips. “They are,” he agreed. Though that wasn’t really the word he’d use for it.

“Ah, does Jongin have a thing for our little freshmen?” Taemin teased, lightly prodding his knee with his foot.

Jongin snorted, but his gaze never left the two’s make out session before him. He could see the way Taeyong was pliant, melting into the kiss as Lucas nipped at his lip and caressed his ass and thighs. He could only imagine how nice it would be to wreck him. “What can I say?”

“I’m hurt, am I becoming boring for you?” Taemin asked. 

Glancing at him, he could see the smile on his face, the teasing tone giving way that he was being playful, though Jongin knew better all the same. “You’re never boring for me. I can’t help it, I’m just unloyal,” he teased, winking at him. 

“That’s what I like about you. Come on, I doubt they’re listening, you and I have business to attend in the bedroom,” Taemin said, holding out a hand for Jongin to take. 

He laughed, “See? You’re no better than I am.”

—

There was a knock on the door, and Jongin frowned slightly, looking away from his phone. Taemin sighed, running the towel over his hair. “One of them better not be complaining,” he muttered before going to the door.

Jongin remained where he was, sprawled out on the bed. He was only in sweatpants, but it didn’t much matter, he figured. It wasn’t anything the others hadn’t seen with him walking around the frat house. He couldn’t see who it was, since Taemin only barely cracked open the door. But he heard a sudden sound of amusement, and then Taemin stepped away.

It was enough to grab his attention, setting the phone down. To his surprise, Ten was the one who walked in. So far, none of the freshmen had really braved talking to them much outside of when they had to, only casting nervous glances - in some cases - and wary ones in others. They had all just been out at an event with their matching sorority, so he didn’t expect they’d want much to do with them.

“Hm, Ten here was telling me something interesting,” Taemin said, lips curving into a sly smile. He ran his fingers through Ten’s hair, playful.

Jongin’s brow furrowed slightly. “What is it?” 

Ten shifted a little bit from foot to foot, as though he was grasping at words. It wasn’t what Jongin had grown used to with him. “I, uh...just wanted to say that I like it,” he said, the words rushed as they came out.

“Like what?” Jongin asked, puzzled more than anything at what he liked so well that he had to come to their room to tell them about it.

Ten glanced to Taemin like he would provide him the answer. “When you...tell me what to do. I like it.”

He blinked a few times, glancing between Ten and Taemin now as though it would help him. Taemin’s expression remained amused, though he subtly lifted a brow that spoke of something questionable. “Do you? Why is that?”

“It…” Ten said, but mumbled the rest so it couldn’t be heard.

“Speak up, freshman.”

Ten’s face burned bright red, but he cleared his throat. “It turns me on. That’s what I said.”

Jongin’s gaze widened slightly, not expecting him to say that. Sure, he’d had that suspicion when he’d asked him to be the footstool, but he didn’t think he’d actually admit it. Just earlier, he’d asked him to tend to the sorority girls who ended up vomiting. “Oh yeah? Into a little humiliation?”

“Yes,” Ten said, his usual confidence slowly returning as his coloring began to return to normal.

“Nasty little slut, I knew it,” Taemin cooed, running a finger lightly along his face. “You’re lucky you’re so pretty though. Jongin and I both like them a little pretty, so if you ask for something nicely, we might be kind enough to say yes.”

Jongin snorted softly. He watched the seeming hesitation on Ten’s expression, flitting between confident and unsure. 

When he met Jongin’s eyes, however, he suddenly dropped to his knees. “Please. Would you fuck me?” he asked, his voice steady and sure suddenly.

“Me?”

“Can’t I join in the fun too?” Taemin continued, though he walked over to the closet.

“Of course…” Ten agreed, never breaking eye contact.

Jongin glanced between him and Taemin, watching as he pulled out something.

“Wear this, slut,” he announced, tossing a familiar white and pink pattern at Ten’s head.

Wordlessly, Ten’s fingers began to move against the buttons of his shirt, undoing them. He still watched Jongin closely, and Jongin couldn’t help but meet his gaze, transfixed at what was happening. He watched as Ten removed his clothes methodically, one by one placing each item on the floor next to him. When he was standing, all of his clothes gone, he pulled the dress over his head.

“Look at this nasty little whore, doesn’t even wear panties,” Taemin teased, lifting the dress to admire his ass.

It didn’t take very long to get Ten bent over the bed, moaning around Taemin’s cock as Jongin fucked him from behind. Taemin was biting back his moans as Ten sucked him off, and Jongin was transfixed with watching the way Taemin kept biting his lip and throwing his head back. He always looked so pretty like that, moaning from pleasure until he was absolutely wrecked.

Jongin’s fingers curled tighter around Ten’s hip, holding him still as he fucked into him. He was tight and hot around him, clenching his muscles with every well-timed thrust. He caught himself wondering if he could fuck him regularly, he took in Jongin’s cock so well. He’d already come prepared, telling them that he’d opened himself up on his fingers just thinking about the possibilities. Jongin ran his other hand along Ten’s spine, feeling the hot muscles underneath his touch. He was close, he knew from the way his cock continued to pulse inside of him that he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Touch yourself, slut,” he commanded, words coming out as a harsh whisper as he pounded into him.

Ten moaned at the command, muffled from the way Taemin was thrusting his hips into his mouth, fucking his throat. But he still obeyed, reaching down to let his fingers wrap around his cock, tugging harshly in time with Jongin’s thrusts.

“God, you’re so good,” Jongin praised, switching off the desired humiliation. He couldn’t help it, everything in him always just wanted to praise, and Ten’s tight hole kept fluttering around him so perfectly.

Taemin was the first to come with a loud moan, fingers digging into Ten’s hair as he pushed him down as far as he could. Jongin could hear the sounds of Ten choking around his cock, and he watched as Taemin came undone. His eyelashes fluttered, soft pink hues painting his cheeks in a pretty blush that Jongin could never get enough of.

As soon as Taemin pulled Ten off of him, yanking on his hair, he moved off of the bed and knelt to where Jongin was. Jongin’s pace became frantic, but he tilted his head up when Taemin leaned down, pressing a needy kiss to his lips. He moaned into it, hips snapping into Ten in a relentless pace. 

It was only a moment later, as Taemin’s tongue was licking against his own, that Ten began moaning loudly, crying out Jongin’s name. He clenched tightly around Jongin, and Jongin groaned deep and low at the sensation. He broke the kiss with Taemin, focusing on fucking Ten through his orgasm. But the way that Ten’s tight heat kept clenching around him, it was only a moment later that he was right behind him. He groaned deep and low in the back of his throat, hips slowing down to a still point as pleasure washed over him, spreading through his groin and reaching down the tips of his toes.

Once they’d all cleaned up, Jongin having carefully wiped Ten clean and ensured that he was comfortable, he invited him to sleep in their room. Ten hesitated for a moment, as though unsure if he should say yes, when Jongin smiled. And that seemed to be enough to get him to agree.

Jongin wrapped his arms around Ten’s waist, holding him close as Taemin’s arms wrapped around him.

—

The water beat down on his shoulders, and Jongin let out a soft sound of pleasure. It had been a long day, the frat had been at a charity event where they were working to assist in building houses, and he was feeling every bit of it. He yawned, closing his eyes against the water, letting it soak into his hair and run over his face.

He missed the first sound, focusing only on the heat of the water as it dug into his muscles and cascaded over his body. It was soothing, and he was thankful. However, he got startled when he heard the sound of a crash. Quickly swiping at his eyes, he drew back the door on the shower, wondering what the noise was from.

To his surprise, there was a very wide-eyed freshman staring back at him. “I-I...sorry, I’m so sorry,” Taeyong stumbled, looking like he wanted to melt into the ground. 

Jongin was about to smile and say not to worry about it, it was an accident, when he noticed the way that Taeyong was staring at him. It was almost innocent, except his gaze kept slipping lower and lower, like he couldn’t help himself but was trying his best. “Did you just want to catch a peek, Taeyongie?” he teased, not bothering to cover himself. He had nothing to hide, and he liked the way Taeyong squirmed. He was quiet, even around most of the other recruits, and was often serious.

“I’m sorry...it was an accident,” he insisted, glancing at the floor.

“I’ll bet. If you’re going to walk in on people, why don’t you stay? Kneel on the ground, don’t move. You want to watch me so much, this is your opportunity,” he said, though his tone was playful.

Taeyong looked hesitant, like he was torn between running away and staying.

“Hey...don’t worry. If you don’t want to, I promise I won’t do anything against you. I’m just playing, okay?” Jongin said after a beat of silence that felt a little long. He would never push someone to do something like that, even if it meant he had to break character.

Taeyong looked relieved, and Jongin expected that to be the end of it. But then he was caught by surprise, when suddenly Taeyong knelt, falling to his knees on the bathroom floor.

“You’re staying?” he asked, raising his eyebrows a little. The water was starting to cool.

“Yeah...if that’s okay with you,” Taeyong said, though his cheeks were tinged with hues of pink as he looked at him.

“Be my guest,” Jongin teased, winking at him before he stepped back into the shower. It was a bit different knowing that eyes were on him. He took his time, adjusting the water temperature to make up for the time he’d been in there. He wanted to make sure Taeyong at least got the show he wanted, and let his hand run along his stomach, lathering his torso up more than was necessary. He hummed, and reached for his dick, slowly taking his time to clean himself. He could only imagine Taeyong’s face, those big eyes looking at him in a way that looked so innocent and sweet at all times. He probably looked beautiful with a cock in his mouth.

When he couldn’t drag it out any longer, he turned off the water and grabbed for the towel hanging just outside the shower door. He glanced at Taeyong, still watching him dutifully on his knees. “You’re so good, Taeyong...look at you, listening to everything I say. I like that,” he said, smiling a little as he ran the towel along his body.

Taeyong flushed, and Jongin wondered if he enjoyed being praised. That could be useful later on.

—

“Harder, fuck…” Taemin moaned, gasping against Jongin’s shoulder.

Jongin snapped his hips into him, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist to keep him close. “Why did this get you so hot?” he growled, voice raspy.

When he’d gotten back from his shower, he’d told Taemin what had happened with an amused grin, but he didn’t expect Taemin to suddenly get turned on hearing about it. But before he could even think, Taemin was straddling his lap and kissing him, demanding his clothes to be taken off.

“Are you...complaining?” Taemin asked, gasping as Jongin’s hips changed angle.

“Never.” He pulled back his hand and smacked his ass, satisfied at the resounding sound it let out.

Taemin moaned his name, bending his legs further until he was practically folded in half. T was one of Jongin’s favorite positions, he loved to savor the way that Taemin was so flexible, that he could be twisted and turned into any number of positions. Coincidentally, the same trait was Taemin’s favorite feature of Jongin’s.

Their moans sounded throughout the room, reaching a loud crescendo as he snapped his hips into him repeatedly. He smacked his ass again, and Taemin’s loud moans went straight to his cock. He always made the prettiest noises. Jongin pressed kisses against his throat, though his mind drifted to Taeyong as Taemin let out soft moan after moan.

He wondered what he sounded like when he came. He knew that Taemin’s moans were loud and raspy, always asking for more after more even when there was nothing left to give. It was enchanting, and Jongin always wanted to give him as much as he could. He’d almost bet his life, however, that Taemin’s thoughts were on Taeyong just as much as his own were.

—

“Bukkake, have you heard of it?” Taemin suddenly asked, hooking his chin on Jongin’s shoulder.

Jongin blinked a few times. They’d just thrown a party, and the house was strewn with frat boys in various states of drunkenness and undress. “I mean...yeah...but why are you talking about it?” he asked, a little confused, brows knitting together.

“Mark was talking about it,” he said simply, as though it was an everyday occurrence.

It wasn’t much of a surprise if any of them were spilling too much, they’d challenged them all to a drinking game earlier, and had laughed when the freshmen got too drunk before the rest of them. “Mark? Shy little Mark?” he asked, brain still a half step behind where he thought it should be.

“Yep. Isn’t that interesting? He was also hitting on me. I would have thought he was straight,” Taemin mused, though he shrugged at the thought.

Jongin couldn’t say he’d really thought about it. “Then maybe you should flirt back,” he shrugged.

“Well, naturally. But if our dear little Mark really wants a bukkake who are we to deny him?” Taemin patted his butt. 

Jongin snorted. “I mean yeah, let’s see what he says when he’s sober. It’s just us tonight.”

The next day, Taemin was particularly nice to Mark, which made a couple of the other freshmen raise their eyebrows, but they didn’t say anything about it. Jongin just looked on with an amused smile as Taemin charmed him, turning Mark into a bit of a nervous mess. He kept breaking awkward laughter whenever Taemin would get too close or come on too strong, so Taemin would back away. But then inevitably Mark would seek Taemin out again, following him a bit like a puppy. 

They finished working on their project, and Jongin reminded the freshmen that they were free to do what they wanted after that. Taeyong mumbled something about studying, Lucas followed after him, and Ten said he had a date. 

“Do you want to stay here with us?” Taemin cooed, placing a hand on Mark’s shoulder. 

“Uh...you want me to?” he asked, looking a little lost. 

“It’s your choice. Baekhyun’s coming over too,” Jongin said. They’d mentioned their idea to Baekhyun earlier, and he’d laughed but agreed if they wanted to he’d be into it. Jongin didn’t know if it would, but he liked having Baekhyun around anyway. 

After Mark said he wanted to stick around them, Taemin edged closer to him. “You know, Mark, I was thinking about what you told me yesterday,” he began. 

Jongin recognized that dangerous little glint in his eye. He didn’t envy Mark, Taemin came on strong when he wanted something. 

“What did I tell you?” Mark asked, that nervous laugh bubbling up again as he scratched the back of his neck. 

“Your little...fantasy. You want us to come on your face,” Taemin said, his tone more of a statement than a question. He slowly ran his hand along Mark’s arm.

Mark looked nervous again, like he was afraid of saying the wrong thing. “I...uh…”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jongin said, always trying to relieve the tension. “There’s nothing wrong with it, Taemin here really likes to be thigh fucked, I like a little roughness.”

Mark licked his lips, as though considering his words. The nervousness was beginning to fade, and Taemin took the opportunity to turn his head, kissing him gently. Mark responded almost immediately, his arms winding around Taemin’s waist, kissing him back.

Jongin watched quietly, enjoying the view of Taemin leading Mark as their kisses slowly grew more passionate. Taemin licked into Mark’s mouth at the same time his hand wandered, cupping his crotch. Mark’s soft moan could be heard even pressed against Taemin’s mouth. 

Jongin’s cock pulsed in his pants at the sight, but then his phone lit up against his thigh. He glanced, Baekhyun was there. He stood, leaving them to their make out session to go get the door, he doubted that they’d even notice he’d left. 

He opened the door with a grin, and Baekhyun raised his eyebrows. “That look means trouble,” Baekhyun said with a laugh, “Does that mean the facial is a go?”

Jongin laughed, and wrapped his fingers around his wrist, pulling him inside. “It looks like it. He and Taemin are getting friendly now,” he said, and led Baekhyun to the living room. 

Mark was now on the sofa, with Taemin straddling his lap. “That’s hot,” Baekhyun mused. 

Jongin laughed softly before pulling Baekhyun to him, kissing him roughly. They’d been friends for years, and Baekhyun had always been more than happy to satisfy any of Jongin’s sudden urges. It was no different, Baekhyun leaning into the kiss and suddenly swatted at his ass. Jongin groaned softly.

They kissed for what felt like forever, Baekhyun’s hands roaming along his body and cupping his ass. He could hear the sounds of Taemin and Mark behind them, and he let his hand wander to cup Baekhyun’s dick through his pants. Baekhyun groaned softly into the kiss, one hand sneaking behind Jongin’s neck to pull him down more so he could kiss him harder. 

“T-Taemin-” he heard from behind them, and Jongin pulled away, turning in Baekhyun’s arms to view what was happening. Taemin was laying back on the sofa, stroking his cock as Mark was between his legs, looking entirely too transfixed. 

“He’s so cute, isn’t he?” Baekhyun mused, pretty smile on his lips.

“He is,” Jongin agreed, groaning softly as Baekhyun’s hand slid into his pants.

“Perfect little face to come on,” Baekhyun mused, kissing along Jongin’s shoulder.

Jongin felt a shiver go through him, and he watched as Mark took Taemin’s cock into his mouth, moaning around it. Taemin was running his fingers through Mark’s hair, biting softly at his lip.

Baekhyun’s fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking him in even, measured movements. Both of them were watching the show before them, and Jongin bit back a moan as Baekhyun pressed his hips against Jongin, grinding himself into him.

Mark was eager, though his movements seemed inexperienced. He was bobbing his head along Taemin’s cock, and Taemin guided him to use his tongue more. There was a faint blush on Mark’s cheeks, and Jongin couldn’t help but smile.

“Okay, Marky, up,” Taemin suddenly said. 

Mark pulled off of Taemin’s cock with a wet pop, eyes wide like he was in trouble. 

Taemin put a hand on his cheek. “Don’t look so nervous, we’re just giving you what you wanted,” he assured him playfully.

Baekhyun slid his hand out of Jongin’s pants, making him whine a little at the loss of contact. But then Mark was on his knees, and the three of them went to stand around him.

“You look so pretty like this, Mark. All flushed and turned on just from sucking Taemin’s cock. Or can you not control yourself, knowing we’re going to come on your face?” Jongin teased.

Mark swallowed, seemingly unable to form much of a response as Jongin pulled out his cock from the confines of his pants. “C...can I?” he asked, unable to meet Jongin’s gaze. 

“You can do anything you want,” he assured him.

Mark glanced, meeting his eyes for the briefest of moments. But then he leaned in, tongue sliding around the head of his cock, and Jongin moaned deep in the back of his throat. Mark’s hands came to rest on his hips, needing to steady himself as he slowly took Jongin’s length in. 

Jongin’s breathing was heavy as he looked down at Mark. He had such a pretty face, and he couldn’t resist reaching out to run his thumbs across his cheekbones, cupping his face lightly. Mark moaned around his cock, and Jongin groaned softly at the vibrations. Teeth grazed along his shaft, and it sent a shiver along his spine. Though he knew that Mark was just inexperienced, he wanted to praise him. Jongin had always enjoyed the thin line between pleasure and pain, but instead he just groaned. It was wet and messy, but Mark’s hot mouth and heavy tongue pressing against his cock sent delicious tingles running through him. 

As Mark slid along his cock, spit and precome staining his lips, Jongin glanced at Taemin and Baekhyun. They were watching intently, cocks in their hands as Mark sucked Jongin off. Taemin looked amused somehow, his pale cheeks painted pink with his arousal. Baekhyun’s expression was dark, unyielding from his concentration on Mark’s face and Jongin’s cock.

As pleasure and warmth spread through him, he tapped Mark’s cheek. “Come on, baby, off,” he gently coaxed him. As much as he wanted to just come down his throat and praise him for taking him in so well, he wanted to give Mark his fantasy. 

Mark pulled away slowly, his tongue curling over a drop of precome on Jongin’s cock. He looked completely wrecked, and Jongin wondered if he liked the feeling of being ordered around. He was left panting, back on his knees. Jongin began to stroke his cock, still slick from Mark’s spit, aiming for his face. Taemin and Baekhyun were on either side of him, doing the same.

Taemin was the first to come, swearing softly as he frantically stroked himself. Mark’s eyes closed instinctively as the first shot of come landed on his face, painting his cheek and forehead white with Taemin’s release. Jongin’s breath hitched, and he sped up his own pace, yearning to see what pretty Mark looked like covered in their come.

He didn’t have to wait long, when Baekhyun moaned, getting even closer to Mark as he worked his cock. Come spilled onto Mark’s other cheek, white release dripping slow and thick down his face. Baekhyun gasped for air, and ran his cock along Mark’s cheek, messing the release and spreading it around. Mark groaned quietly, and Baekhyun laughed softly before pulling away. 

Jongin didn’t last much longer, reaching out to grasp Mark’s shoulder as the pleasure washed over him. He let out a series of moans and curses as he came, hot pleasure running all the way down to his toes. He bit his lip harshly, watching through half-lidded eyes as his come spilled over Mark’s face, falling over one of his eyes and over his parted lips. 

It took him a moment to begin coming down from his pleasure, and his eyes fell closed for a moment, fingers still clutching onto Mark. A tongue suddenly licked over the head of his cock, and he slowly opened his eyes to see Mark sucking the last of the come from his cock. 

“So good...you look so good like this,” Jongin praised.

He took a step away, stuffing himself back into his pants to admire their work. Streaks of come painted over Mark’s face, he looked completely debauched and ruined, and yet still so perfectly pretty. Mark licked his lips, dragging some of Jongin’s come with the motion to swallow it.

When Taemin and Baekhyun had left, Jongin pressed Mark against the wall and kissed him roughly, stroking Mark’s cock until he was left panting into his mouth. He came quickly, his entire body shaking as Jongin held him, kissing him through his orgasm, even as he could taste come on Mark’s pretty lips. 

—

“Why do you guys always get the interesting freshmen?” Baekhyun complained. 

Jongin glanced at him and smiled a little, “What do you mean?”

They were sitting at the campus cafe, books strewn about the table as they studied. Ten had just left, having come to bring Jongin his notes as he’d asked. 

“Like...with Mark yesterday, come on. You get the interesting ones, we get some of the really boring douchey ones,” he grumbled, sipping at his coffee.

“Not my fault, you should have joined us,” he teased.

Baekhyun made a face. “I should have.”

“Ah, come on, you don’t have one slutty freshman wanting to fuck you?”

“Not one. They’re boring,” Baekhyun said, but there was a playfulness to his words. 

He shrugged. “How about this, if there’s a freshman desperate enough to want you, then I’ll see about inviting you to join again, deal?” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “That’s a sad pity offer, and yet I’m just desperate enough to accept.”

—

Jongin yawned, scrubbing his hair as the water ran down over him. He just needed to cool down from the unseasonably hot day, and the freshmen had been getting on his nerves. It wasn’t their fault, he couldn’t stand the heat and their incessant chattering had annoyed him until he had to go shower.

He heard a telltale click, and frowned. It could have been Taemin, he supposed, he wasn’t unused to Taemin just coming in and sneaking into the shower with him. But Taemin was always more pronounced, louder when he made an entrance because he had nothing to hide. He hummed softly. “Someone there?” he called.

“Oh, sorry, I forgot something in here,” came the voice of Taeyong. 

Jongin snorted, amused. He would have believed it if it had been the first time.

“Oh yeah? You’re not just trying to watch me shower again?” he teased.

There was silence, and Jongin could only imagine the wide eyed look Taeyong was giving the door. “No…”

Jongin quickly turned off the shower and opened the door, gaze falling on Taeyong. He stood in the middle of the bathroom, looking a little like a deer in the headlights. “Really?” he asked, playful as always. Sure, the freshmen had annoyed him not long ago but he still couldn’t help but tease Taeyong, especially when he looked so innocent sometimes. 

Taeyong laughed, a nervous sound that was a little bit too loud for the bathroom. “I’m sorry,” he said, though he looked anything but. 

“Do you have a thing for me? Because here I thought I kept seeing you eye Baekhyun,” Jongin said.

Taeyong paused, lips pursing just slightly. He didn’t seem to be denying it, but Jongin had suspected it for a while. Anytime the two frat houses had a party or event together it was like Taeyong only had eyes for Baekhyun, watching him closely and beaming with pride when Baekhyun offered him a word of praise. Of course, his little promise to Baekhyun didn’t hurt, Taeyong seemed like the perfect candidate.

Jongin grabbed a towel, running it over himself lightly before he stepped out of the shower. Taeyong didn’t move, just kept watching him with those big eyes. He didn’t look nervous, just curious, as though he was waiting to see what Jongin might do. It took him only a few steps to cross the room to reach Taeyong, and he took a step back until he was against the sink.

“You don’t have anything to say to me?” Jongin teased, letting his gaze fall onto Taeyong’s lips before meeting his eyes again. 

Suddenly, Taeyong leaned in, pressing his mouth against Jongin’s. He missed slightly, falling to the corner of his lips. But Jongin didn’t mind, he just wound an arm around Taeyong’s waist, pulling him closer before he kissed him properly.

Taeyong let out a soft little sound into the kiss, and Jongin hummed. He’d wanted to kiss him ever since he and Lucas made out in front of him and Taemin. He licked across his mouth, and Taeyong’s lips immediately parted to him, tongue brushing against Jongin’s. 

Jongin moaned softly, unable to help it. They kissed for what felt like long minutes, tongues brushing together and lips chasing after each other when one of them began to pull away. Jongin’s cock was getting hard, and he suspected that Taeyong noticed since it keeps rubbing against his thigh. His hands trailed, cupping Taeyong’s ass. It was small, but firm, and he couldn’t help but pull back and give it a sharp smack. Taeyong moaned, wanton and needy already.

“Oh? You like to play a little rough?” Jongin teased, breathy as he pulled away, kneading Taeyong’s ass. 

“Please…more,” Taeyong pleaded, voice breaking slightly.

Jongin smiled a little, and slapped his ass again, giving him little warning. Taeyong’s eyes fluttered closed, biting his lip softly at the sensation. “You like this? Do you wish Baekhyun was the one spanking you instead?” His voice was low, and he rubbed at Taeyong’s ass until his lips parted to speak, then he spanked him again. 

Taeyong moaned softly. “No...I want you.”

There was a throb in his cock at the sound of those words, and he leaned in for another kiss. His hands scraped along Taeyong’s body, feeling him and wanting him closer. He was pliant under Jongin’s touches, leaning into him and letting out soft little gasps of pleasure every time Jongin brushed against somewhere sensitive.

It didn’t take much time to push his shirt off and get his pants undone, and it took even less effort to get him onto his knees, sucking Jongin’s cock. Jongin held fast onto the sink, fingers tightening around the cold marble as Taeyong moaned around him, pretty pink lips stretched obscenely. He kept letting out the most vulgar sounds as he swallowed him down, eager and needy in a way that made Jongin’s head spin.

“God...I wish everyone could see you like this,” he said softly, cupping his face with his free hand. He slowly trailed his thumb over the outline of his own cock protruding along Taeyong’s cheek. “Maybe you deserve a little reward, Taeyongie. Baek is downstairs, I could call him up here to fuck you while you suck my dick, would you like that?” he cooed, still tracing his cheek playfully.

Taeyong’s eyes were shiny and sincere, staring up at Jongin. He slid off of Jongin’s cock, though his lips remained brushing the very tip as he said, “Yes, please…”

It was too much, but Jongin was nothing if not a man of his word. Gesturing for Taeyong to stay put, he grabbed his phone and texted Baekhyun to come up. 

By the time Baekhyun came up, Jongin’s cock was back in Taeyong’s mouth and they were both letting out desperate little moans. “My, my, what do we have here?” Baekhyun teased, a smile on his face. 

Jongin’s gaze fluttered open, and he compelled him forward. “Join us,” he said casually, and Taeyong moaned around his cock again. 

It wasn’t long before Baekhyun was fucking into Taeyong, holding him steady by his hips as he pushed inside. Taeyong kept sucking Jongin off, his tongue pressing against the veins of his cock even as tears spilled down his face. They were all moaning together as Baekhyun bottomed out.

He stilled, his hand coming to rest along Taeyong’s spine. Jongin couldn’t help but watch, as Taeyong kept his gaze locked on his, and the way his back arched to take in Baekhyun. He looked so perfect, and Jongin wondered why he hadn’t tried to hit on him even sooner. He gasped sharply as Baekhyun suddenly thrust into him, making Taeyong fall forward and take Jongin’s cock deeper into his throat. Jongin groaned, reveling in the hot heat of Taeyong’s mouth around him. He was leaking a stream of precome steadily into his mouth, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long with the way Taeyong worked his throat around him.

Baekhyun didn’t go easy on him, his thrusts were harsh and he kept a firm grasp on Taeyong’s hip as he fucked him. Jongin could feel every time he thrust forward by the way Taeyong would have no choice but to take him into his mouth again, half-choking on his cock. But even as Jongin pulled away to give him a chance to breathe and recover, Taeyong just reached for him, pulling him closer so he could keep licking at his cock.

“He’s so tight...you’ve got to try this ass out,” Baekhyun said, smacking Taeyong’s ass cheek.

Taeyong moaned around Jongin’s cock, his cheeks flushed. Jongin smiled a little to himself, remembering how much Taeyong seemed to enjoy being praised. “Yeah? He takes it so well, doesn’t he?” he said, cupping his chin and forcing Taeyong to look at him again. “Don’t you? You like this?”

Baekhyun smacked Taeyong’s ass again, “Answer him.”

Taeyong pulled off of Jongin’s cock, his lips painted a cherry red from use. “Yes...I love it…” he mumbled softly, his voice hardly more than a whisper.

In response, Baekhyun slammed into him harder, his rough pace from before growing more and more frantic. Taeyong whimpered, falling forward until he was sprawled onto Jongin’s lap. Jongin ran his fingers through his hair, soothing him gently. He held him as Baekhyun pounded into him, letting out a series of increasingly loud moans into the bathroom. Jongin knew it was inevitable that anyone in the house would know exactly what they were doing at the moment, but he didn’t really care.

Taeyong licked at Jongin’s cock, almost kittenish. “Can you...fuck me too?” His voice was broken with moans, as Baekhyun’s motions never ceased.

“Hm? After?” Jongin asked, caressing Taeyong’s face gently. His cock was almost achingly hard, but he wanted to keep Taeyong happy.

“No...together,” Taeyong said, looking up with those big innocent eyes again.

It was such a strange disconnect, he looked so innocent and pure even as he was being fucked, asking for more. “Baek, bedroom,” he said. He was never one to deny pretty boys anything, after all.

—

Taeyong moaned loudly as Jongin’s fingers breached him, joining Baekhyun’s cock. It hadn’t taken them much but an awkward shuffle to get to Jongin’s bedroom, where Baekhyun had almost immediately tossed Taeyong onto the bed. It wasn’t long before Baekhyun was settled against the pillows, with Taeyong bouncing on his dick. 

Jongin slid another finger inside of him, stretching him as much as he could. Taeyong kept letting out moans and whimpers, arching into their touches as though he still wanted more and more. It was driving Jongin crazy, he could listen to those sounds for hours. “Are you ready, baby?” he asked softly, kissing his shoulder. 

Baekhyun groaned and clenched tighter onto Taeyong’s hip. 

“Y-yes, please,” Taeyong whimpered his words. His voice was breathy and light. 

Jongin slid his fingers out of him, making a lewd noise in the room. Taeyong whined softly at the loss. Jongin slicked up his cock with copious amounts of lube, wanting to make the slide in nice and easy. He guided his length to Taeyong’s entrance, teasingly running the tip along the crack of his ass.

Taeyong whined again, arching his back further. Baekhyun pulled Taeyong down by the back of his neck to press a kiss to his lips. Jongin could hear the soft, wet sounds of them kissing as he lined himself up against Baekhyun’s cock. Slowly, he began to press inside of him, Taeyong’s tight hole clenching around him.

“Relax, baby,” Jongin said, smoothing his hand over Taeyong’s sweat-slicked back. 

He took a shaky breath, and Jongin could feel his muscles begin to loosen, so he pressed in further. It took long moments for him to be able to push into Taeyong entirely, all of them gasping at the sensations coursing through their bodies. Taeyong was so tight and hot around him, Jongin wondered how he was even able to fit. He stilled as Taeyong adjusted, and Jongin watched as Baekhyun pressed soft kisses against his face, whispering little reassurances to him.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Jongin praised, running his hand over his back and over his hip to caress his thigh.

“More,” Taeyong said softly.

Jongin paused for a moment, unsure, but then Taeyong was pushing back against them. Groans sounded throughout the room, and Jongin slowly began to move inside of him. His cock was brushing against Baekhyun’s with every thrust, sending waves of pleasure through him in a different way. Baekhyun kept letting out soft little gasps, fingers threading through Taeyong’s hair.

They weren’t going to last long, Jongin could tell by the way Baekhyun was letting out desperate little sounds, hips bucking into Taeyong desperately already. But Jongin couldn’t blame him, he wasn’t far from the same feeling. His balls were tightening with every thrust inside of Taeyong’s tight heat, and Taeyong was pliant, laying against Baekhyun like he could hardly move. Moans kept slipping from his lips, and Jongin’s hips sped up, snapping into him. Taeyong cried out, and his hand trailed between his and Baekhyun’s body to grasp at his cock.

Jongin smacked his ass, appreciating the pretty pink of his skin and the soft sounds slipping from him as they continued to move together. Baekhyun was the first to reach his climax, moaning loudly as he suddenly stilled. Jongin could feel the release spill into Taeyong and against his own cock.

Taeyong gasped softly, and he followed only a moment later, his hand moving frantically against his cock. His muscles tightened around Jongin’s cock impossibly, squeezing him and causing Jongin to groan his pleasure. He could feel Taeyong’s entire body tense as he fisted the sheets, his pleasure resounding through the room.

Jongin swore softly. As soon as Taeyong began to slowly relax, breathing heavy, he slowly carefully pulled out of him. Taeyong whined softly at the sensation, and Baekhyun followed suit. Jongin’s hands wound around Taeyong’s waist, pulling him until he was laying flat on his back. 

Taeyong was pliant and out of breath, letting himself be handled roughly by Jongin with little resistance. “Can I come on your face?” he asked. 

Baekhyun laughed softly next to him. “Classic.”

Taeyong flushed a pretty shade of pink and nodded. 

Jongin smiled at him, and moved to straddle his waist, stroking his cock as he looked down at him. Taeyong’s eyes were blown black, and he looked completely wrecked, lips kiss-swollen and cheeks remaining flushed. He groaned quietly as he stroked himself, quick jerky motions because he knew he was close.

The climax hit him like a wave, setting every nerve on end as the pleasure emanated through his entire body. He moaned Taeyong’s name, shooting come onto his face. Taeyong was panting, Jongin’s release coating his lips and cheeks in streaks of white. Jongin stroked himself a few extra times, milking his release as the rest of it spilled onto his hand.

To his surprise, Taeyong reached out, grabbing his hand and pulling it to him. His pink tongue snaked out, running over his fingers to clean them. Jongin’s cock pulsed as he watched him, as Taeyong sucked two fingers into his mouth to lick them clean. 

“Such a good boy,” Jongin praised.

Taeyong smiled a little, the picture of innocence even with come drying on his face and Jongin’s fingers pressed against his lips.

—

“God, this is nasty…” Taemin complained, eyeing a pile of dishes.

Sigma had been in charge of an event, but it had quickly turned into a party when someone invited one of the sororities on campus. Trash was littered about, and they were even less ready to deal with it the day after when they were sober.

“Yeah...can we just hire someone?” Jongin agreed.

“We could always just make the freshmen do it,” Taemin shrugged.

Jongin laughed, shooting a glance to Lucas who stood on the other side of the room, dutifully gathering cups into a trash bag. “Nah, come on, we punish them enough,” he mused.

“Do we now? Your dick doesn’t count.” Taemin put a hand on his hip. 

Jongin laughed. “Shut up, like you’re any better.”

“Mm,” Taemin shrugged, not seeming to dignify that with a response. “Lucas...come here.”

Lucas glanced up, a little confused. But he quickly set down the trash and went to them, “What’s up?”

“Do you think we’re ugly?”

Jongin raised his brows, not really sure where this was going. But if it was coming from Taemin, it couldn’t be good. 

“Huh? Of course not, you guys are really handsome,” he shrugged.

“Are you straight?”

“Huh?” Lucas asked, his trademark wide smile coming to his face.

“Simple. Your sexuality. Are you straight?”

“Oh...no?”

“You don’t sound sure,” Taemin insisted, a smile coming to his face. 

Jongin knew all too well that even if he was smiling, that didn’t mean he was actually being nice. He’d been deceived by that too many times. 

But Lucas wasn’t really deterred. “I’m sure, I’m bi. I just didn’t expect the question.”

“Interesting. Did you know you’re the only one in the house who hasn’t wanted to sleep with us?” Taemin continued, that smile back on his face.

Jongin snorted. He should have figured it would be something like that. Whether or not Taemin was being serious or not was another matter entirely.

Lucas’s eyes widened a little. “Wait what? You two have...with everyone?” 

“You didn’t know?” Jongin asked. He couldn’t see how, considering they hadn’t been particularly quiet. 

“No...I mean I knew about you two, but I guess I thought you two were, y’know, boyfriends.”

Jongin and Taemin exchanged a look. “We don’t like labels,” Taemin said before Jongin could bother. 

A look of amusement passed over Lucas’s expression but he just shrugged, “That’s fair.”

“So?” Taemin asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“So what?”

Jongin laughed, “I think he’s inviting you to join us in the bedroom, Lucas.” 

“Oh!” Lucas laughed. “Well then, sure.”

They were crowded onto Jongin’s bed, Taemin pressed flat against the pillows as Lucas fucked him, and Jongin was positioned behind Lucas, spreading him open on his cock. Lucas’s moans were deep and guttural, and Jongin was quickly learning the angle he needed to fuck him at to make more of those sounds slip out.

Taemin was moaning and biting onto a pillow, trying to hold himself back. But it never did any good, his whimpers and whines only escalated the harder he was pounded. Jongin knew that, and couldn’t resist increasing his own pace, knowing that Lucas had little choice but to follow.

His hands wandered over Lucas’s body, caressing defined muscles and his hot skin slicked with sweat. His hips maintained a steady rhythm as his fingers reached to tweak one of Lucas’s nipples. A shiver ran through him, and Jongin pressed a kiss to his shoulder, reveling in the little sensations he could feel from him. 

“You feel amazing,” he said softly, pinching his nipple harder. 

Lucas keened into the touch, hips jerking into Taemin roughly.

The touches were seemingly making him more desperate, Lucas pushing back onto Jongin’s cock before snapping forward like he couldn’t quite figure out which sensation he liked more. Jongin groaned, wrapping his arms around his waist to hold him tightly as he began to fuck into him harder. Pleasure settled into every part of him, filling him with desire and neediness. 

Taemin was moaning an unintelligible series of curses and moans into the pillow, arching back into Lucas as much as possible. 

“I’m not-...fuck…” Lucas swore, burying himself to the hilt as his climax hit him. 

Jongin groaned, low and raspy as Lucas’s tight heat clenched down around him, and he slowly rolled his hips inside him, wanting to milk his pleasure as much as he could. Lucas’s head dropped to rest on Taemin’s back, his breathing heavy as little shivers ran along his body, the pleasure high slowly fading.

After his breathing calmed some, Jongin carefully slipped out, and Lucas seemed to do the same to Taemin, rolling onto his side. Jongin ran his hand along Taemin’s thigh, feeling the smooth expanse of muscle before he settled behind him. 

Taemin hardly even glanced at him, just arched his back, angling his ass further toward Jongin. He took a moment to appreciate the soft swell of his ass and his pretty legs, and then he was guiding his cock to Taemin’s entrance. His rim was pink and puffy, fluttering like he needed to be filled. And he was still never one to deny a pretty boy, so he swiftly slotted himself against his entrance and pushed inside. 

The slide was hot and wet, his walls still slicked with lube, but it was still a satisfying tight heat. Jongin groaned softly as he bottomed out, the familiar sensations of Taemin’s body wrapping around him. 

But Taemin was never one to let Jongin’s sentimentality last, as he groaned out a harsh, “Fuck me.” 

Jongin chuckled softly, hands resting on his hips as he began to do just that. They were both close, he knew, from sandwiching Lucas between them. So he didn’t bother to lead into it, just immediately set up a brutal pace of fucking into his tight ass. 

Taemin began moaning again, fingers clenching the sheets as he pushed back against Jongin’s cock. Lucas was watching them with half-lidded eyes, amusement dancing on his full lips.

Jongin reached out with one hand, an invitation. 

Lucas glanced at him before rising to his knees to join Jongin, and Jongin curled his fingers around his neck, pulling him in for a long, slow kiss as he fucked Taemin open. 

He moaned into the kiss, and Lucas was eager, his tongue flicking over his lips before curling into his mouth. Jongin felt dizzy from the sensations, and his motions became more frantic. He had to break the kiss, unable to concentrate on fucking Taemin properly otherwise. His eyes fluttered closed as Taemin clenched around him, and hands were suddenly on his body, exploring and squeezing on his pecs and ass.

All at once everything turned white, stars danced behind his eyelids as sudden heat spread over him, pleasure tingling through his senses. He gasped as Taemin’s walls clamped down around him, and a signature loud cry pierced the room, telling him that Taemin was coming too. He’d always been good about coming from Jongin’s cock.

As their breathing returned to normal and pulses began to quiet, Jongin uttered a silent plea for them to move to the other bed. They stumbled to it, but didn’t manage much more, with arms and legs sprawled all over each other as they fell onto the mattress. Maybe the party cleanup could wait. 

—

“I’d like to make a little toast,” Taemin declared. 

They were all sitting around the dinner table, a rare enough occurrence. Most of their meals were simply eaten in their rooms or on whatever piece of furniture they managed to sit on. Ten looked bored, Taeyong was laughing at something with Lucas, and Mark was anxiously eyeing his phone. All in all, Jongin thought, business as usual. 

“Oh?” Taeyong asked.

Jongin smiled a little, raising his glass. “Yeah. Congratulations, recruits. You’ve proven your dedication to us in...many interesting ways over these past weeks. So we wanted to just say...welcome to Sigma.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just dirty and completely self indulgent alskdfjhd but I hope you liked it anyway! but I stand by superm are frat boys
> 
> Thank you mods!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin). [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kumjongin).


End file.
